Megaman: Fusion Beasts!
by kendall.schimirt
Summary: Megaman has kept Gregar in him since the incident in e beast has started acting strange even though his heart was gone,when He goes to see Iris he is shocked to see an old e beast snaps and the chain reaction causes a creation the net has never t only that but Lan starts having an affair with Mayl of all people!All Lan can say is:Jack in, Megaman,Execute!
1. Chapter 1

span lang="hi-IN" /spanHello guys its been awhile and Im here with my brand new megaman fic so lets get this show on the road.  
>I do not own megaman or any character here except Chase,Gold and Death.<p>The year is 20XX after the fall of the cybeasts the data of gregar was still inside megaman. It was during junior high where net society was protected by Iris and Colonel. It was a Saturday after we battled Dex using Gregar but megaman was acting a little wild...<br>"Grrr" megaman growled as he charged at Gutsman He fired the rapid gregarbuster at him as Gutsman tried to block he was stabbed in the back by the mega's claw.  
>"Roar!"he roared as he deleted Gutsman. He looked in the direction of cyber city then transformed back.<br>"You okay hub?" I asked

"Yeah I'm cool, why?"He asked completely oblivious to what he just did.

"whatever" I didn't need any drama now...maybe later.

In the real world...

"Sorry Dex pay up!" I smirked

"Damn that cybeast..." dex groaned as he gave me my 8000 zennys

"Oh Gregar what would we do without you."

"If your done lets begin class" Old man Jenkins said angrily.

I wasn't the same Lan Hikari from elementary I was the bad boy hero. I wore my bandana with sunglasses above it, with an orange t-shirt and black trousers with my classic rollerskates and I carried my laptop around for obvious reasons.

"C'mon Lan we'll do this later."Dex said

"Hmph..."I said going back to my to my seat. It took me seconds to start playing a video game.

"Lan..." Megaman complained

"Yeah?" I replied

"Would you please listen to the teacher?"

"Nah. I pass don't I"

"Barely..."

...In an unknown location...

"Is it where we said" a dark figure said

"Yes Master"

"Excellent,and of the red one?" The first one asked

"Ready for the operations,Master."

"Mwahahahaha!"

...AfterSchool...

"Hey Lan!" A girl said in a sweet voice.  
>She stood about my height and wore a short skirt with a gold colored top. Her hair was blonde and she wore knee high black boots, Her name was Gold and and she was my girlfriend.<p>

"Hey Gold" I said kissing her on the cheek

"I was thinking of coming home with you I heard your parents were out of town" She said tracing her fingers to the back of my neck and then taking them down to my back while she was pressing her cleavage on my chest.

"Not today" I replied

"Aww.." She said looking at me with those mesmerizing green eyes

"I said day not night, if you know what I mean"

"Your naughty how bout you show me some of that"She said slowly bringing her lips close to mine.

But before we could continue Dex came along and ruined the moment. Not that we woulda done THAT right there, Right...Right?

"Hey Lan!" He shouted for no good reason.

"Damn" I said in a low voice

"Tonight...Don't disappoint me bad boy"

"I won't you naughty little girl" She kissed my cheek and left while swaying her hips.

"Did I do something?" Dex asked stupidly

"No Dex,now lets go visit Iris and Colonel"

"Alright!"

...In Dex's room...

"Jack in,Megaman,Execute!"I said As Megaman entered the cyberworld Megaman's POV

Me and gutsman easily made it to central area three using Megaman's area pass.

As soon as we made it we were met with the horrific sight of something long forgotten something deadly and something that should be damned.

This thing was called Cybeast Falzar ...

A/N:Dun,dun,duuuun... Cybeast Falzar? Will there be beast vs beast Will Gregar escape Megaman's body or Will Gutsman fart in fear? All these question Will be answered in the next chapter...dun,dun,duuu*cough,cough* excuse me...~KS


	2. Chapter 2

'Cybeast Falzar? This is impossible' Megaman thought 'but wait'

Megaman slowly analyzed the Cybeast the beast mark it carried on its chest was red, not green, not only that but it was more controlled than wild. Like an idiot Gutsman charged at it in an attempt to be a hero and was almost deleted in the process. Just stepping close to Falzar drained Gutsman's energy.

*screeeech!* The beast screeched wildly, it finally charged at Mega

"Time Freeze" Megaman yelled as everything slowed down to a halt, it was an ability the beast granted mega in dire situations

"Lan 'beast out' alone can't defeat this" He said looking over to the frozen horror

"So what do you suggest we do" I asked

"Beast over"

"Are you fucking crazy?!"

"No I'm not"

"Well you sound insane!"

"Hear me out okay"

"Okay...?"

"The last time we fought a Cybeast we had half its heart but now its heart is gone using it at 50% is not enough..."

"I understand"

"Resume!" The beast continued its dash towards Mega

Lan & Mega: "Beast over!"

Megaman's armour literally got torn off his body and the figure of the Cybeast emerged and instantly dashed towards Falzar their clash caused an explosion and suddenly my Pet suddenly went offline...

...In the real world...

"Shit... Hub..." I said with a hint of sadness in my voice.

I ran out of Dex's room to my home when I arrived Dad was yelling on the phone like crazy.

"Of course I know it's Megaman! ... Leave me alone!" Yuchiro shouted at the phone "Lan!" He said running to me and hugging me

"Dad what's wrong?" I asked, even though I knew what it was

"It's Megaman! He unlocked Ultimate Beast Mode!"

"What?"

"Allow me to explain" He said as he went to the couch and turned off the TV "When Hub absorbed Gregar he struck a deal with him in exchange for control, that one day he would have to give up his body so that he may kill the other Cybeast"

"So Gregar knew that Falzar would return"

"Yes, but now I think Hub wants to absorb the second Cybeast"

"Is that... possible?"

"Very, Take this" he said giving me a new pet "It has the ability to take you onto the net as a hologram, Go Lan save my son, your brother, save Mega.. No... Hub" I nodded and said

"Jack in, Lan, Execute!" I disappeared into the cyber world for the first time...


End file.
